


this corrosion

by xnowimnothing



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnowimnothing/pseuds/xnowimnothing
Summary: Trent meets a fascinating man one night.





	this corrosion

A gloomy atmosphere wrapped Trent up as soon as he entered the club. It was different from any other place he’d ever seen, but it was fine. It was exactly what he was looking for.

It was the only gothic pub in town. The lights were extremely low, the forniture resembling Victorian fashion. Smoke intoxicated the air and The Sisters of Mercy pumped through the speakers. Many people, rigorously dressed in black, followed Trent’s movements with their gaze, visibily intrigued. But his eyes were fixed on the bar in front of him, on the other side of the room; his pace was quick.

The bartender was a young woman with long, fire-red hair; she had heavy eye-liner, red lips, and wore a corset and fishnets. She asked him who he was, why she’d never seen him around before. She told him she was the vocalist of a doom metal band. Trent simply told her he’d like some absinthe.

Trent was already at his third drink when a man approached him, Brian, he said was his name. He looked the same age as Trent, more or less, he had long black hair and his irises were clearly different colors. Trent was petrified for a moment when he looked up to see Brian’s face for the first time. Not that he was necessarily handsome; he certanly didn’t meet canonical masculine beauty standards, but there was something in him, in his expressions or maybe his voice, that made Trent feel all the alcohol he drank reach his brain at once. His head felt dizzy.

Music suddenly became too loud; Brian had to get closer to his ear for Trent to hear him. He told him he was a musician and he had a band. Trent said he was a musician and had a band as well.

Trent felt his cheeks grow hot when Brian put one hand on his knee.

He just let him. And when Trent felt his breath on his own neck he relaxed every muscle in his body, sinking with no inhibitions left in the black leather couch.

Brian’s fingers on his face made him think of sweetness and trust, a sensation that he hadn’t really felt in a long time, and in that very moment his other senses turned off. The music was still loud, but Trent heard it far away, as if it was playing in another room; the smoke entered his nostrils but it didn’t bother him any more. When he closed his eyes, Brian brought his lips to his. It was almost hesitant at first, as if he feared rejection, but when Trent turned out to be as eager, Brian grew confident and ardent. His lips were soft and his mouth warm, and Trent couldn’t help but moan when Brian put his hand behind his neck. If he said anything at that point, Trent understood nothing. He felt utterly inebriated. Brian laughed when he noticed how desperate he looked; it was a smug laugh, low in its tone, and Trent thought he would undoubtedly fall in love if Brian didn’t get that amused look off his face.

Brian’s lips met Trent’s again, and he slowly moved his hand from his knee to his thigh. Trent grabbed it in his, rather to guide it than to remove it – he moved it a little higher, towards an area that needed him desperately. Brian smiled in the kiss. “We can’t do that here,” he whispered against his mouth. “Come with me”.

**Author's Note:**

> I might be a little too self indulgent in my descriptions idk.  
> This was inspired by one of my favorite places in my city. The title is a Sisters of Mercy song.


End file.
